


Do you...?

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Merman sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Luffy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukaboshi wants to speak with Luffy before they set off. Luffy’s personal interest sparks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you...?

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Luffy walked down the hall of the Ryugu Palace. He was asked to visit Prince Fukaboshi before leaving Ryugu Kingdom. Luffy didn’t really mind since he is Weakhoshi’s older brother. Ash went to Fukaboshi’s room.

The male was wearing his bubble floater. “Sup Weakihoshi’s older brother?” Luffy asked and Fukaboshi sweat dropped. “It’s Fukaboshi. Luffy-san I wish to apologize to you on behalf of the people of Ryugu Kingdom. We treated you as an enemy and a threat when you yourself were here to help us.”

“It’s ok it all worked out.” Luffy said with a big grin. “That is not enough Luffy-san. You saved us from Hody and put us out of control of Big Mom.”

“Hmm well I have a few questions if you want to answer them.” Luffy said and eyed the muscled merman. Fukaboshi felt an odd sense run through his body. “I will answer any question you wish Luffy-san.” He had heard Luffy asked an odd question that made Madam Shyarly angry.

“Do you fuck?!” Luffy asked and Fukaboshi froze his face turning red. “What?!”

“Do you have sex?” Luffy rephrased his question hoping this would be easier. Fukaboshi coughed trying to calm himself but his red face was clear of his embarrassment. “Why would you ask such a thing?”

“Just curious so do you have sex?” Luffy asked again. “Well I haven’t no but I am capable of having sex.” Luffy grinned and Fukaboshi felt a shiver run down his spine. “Can you show me how?” Luffy asked getting closer to the muscled male. Fukaboshi gulped. “I don’t see why not.” He brought his hands down and disposed of his bubble floater.

Luffy stared intently as Fukaboshi parted some of his scales on the front. There Luffy could see the head of Fukaboshi’s cock. “Oh wow!” Luffy said and went into curious mode, before Fukaboshi could stop him Luffy was on him his thumb brushing the head of Fukaboshi’s cock feeling and rubbing and sending the most intimate pleasure through the bluenette’s body.

“Wait Luffy-san ohhhh!!” The shark merman moaned and his cock began to extend from his sheath. The cock was thick and looked like a human cut cock and stood at 11 inches long. Luffy began pumping the male’s length loving the moans he made. Luffy leaned up and took one of Fukaboshi’s nipples into his mouth and began teasing it with his mouth. “Oh Neptune feels so good.”

Luffy changed tactics he took Fukaboshi’s cock into his mouth using his natural ability to deep throat the huge cock. “LUFFY!” The bluenette moaned and he arched his back as his nipples were pinched and rubbed by those magic rubber fingers. “Hmm.” Luffy moaned around the merman’s cock.

“Oh I can’t hold back it’s too much!!” Luffy bobbed his head at Fukaboshi’s words trying to milk the man of his cum. “Ahh please stop no cumming!!” The merman’s cum flooded the rubber man’s mouth. Luffy savored the taste before swallowing every drop.

“That was unbelievable Luffy-san.” Fukaboshi panted out. “Were just getting started.” Luffy said and began to strip. Fukaboshi froze as he stared at Luffy’s own impressive cock standing at 10 inches and had impressive girth. Luffy rolled Fukaboshi over and his fingers wandered his tail area. He touched he squeezed and had the bluenette writhing in pleasure.

Fukaboshi gasped as Luffy found the scales that hid his virgin entrance. “Please Luffy-san not there…” He moaned at the end as Luffy pierced his hole with a finger. The rubber finger reached deep inside him and began searching to see if merman shared another thing with male humans. “Oh there!!!” Fukaboshi screamed. “Hehe found your sweet spot time for more fun.”

Luffy stretched the merman’s tight hole and even thrust his tongue deep inside him. The rubber tongue reached deep into the male’s body, his tongue poking Fukaboshi’s sweet spot. “Luffy!!” Once Luffy was sure the male was ready he removed his tongue and fingers and Fukaboshi groaned at the loss.

“Do you want this Fukaboshi-chan.” Luffy asked rubbing his hard cock along Fukaboshi’s hole. The chan at the end of his name made him shiver. He was next in line for the throne and this man called him chan, it turned him on surprisingly. “Yes Luffy-sama I want it.”

Luffy held the man’s hips and pushed at his virgin hole with his hard cock. Luffy was impressed with the man’s inner muscles, his virgin channel squeezed him in such an amazing way. Fukaboshi bit his lip to keep himself from making the unmanly noises that threatened to come out. Luffy’s dick felt so good inside him stretching him more than his fingers did. ‘Oh my so big and thick oh so deep.’

Fukaboshi let out a moan as he felt Luffy’s balls spank his rear and his pubes brush against his ass. “Man you are really tight I’m gonna start moving now get ready!” Luffy gripped his hips and began fucking him at a great speed. Fukaboshi gasped in pleasure and his mind became mush as Luffy fucked him harder and faster the tip of his dick brushing his sweet spot with each thrust.

The smack of hips hitting hips was loud but not as loud as the bluenette’s moans. His cock was hard again and it slapped against his abs with each of Luffy’s thrusts. Fukaboshi didn’t think it could get any better but then Luffy’s cock started reaching deeper and began to expand. “Luffy what?”

“Hehe since this is your first fuck thought I’d give you a full taste.” Luffy’s cock expanded to the size of a fist and the length of 20 inches. Luffy drove into the merman harder and faster than before. Fukaboshi moaned and his eyes rolled up a trail of drool came down his firm jaw. The shark merman came hard spraying his milky cum all over his beefy pecs his hard abs and the rest splashing onto the floor below him.

Luffy moaned as the bluenette’s inner muscles squeezed him. He lost control and came hard spilling a large amount of cum into the male’s body. Luffy’s cock reverted back to normal size and he pulled out. He watched as the scales covered the abused hole and kept all the cum inside.

The rubber man rolled Fukaboshi over and eyed his cum covered muscled body. He began licking it up tracing each ridge of muscle not missing a drop of the delicious merman cum. Fukaboshi panted and he looked at the pirate captain with half lidded eyes. “It’s a shame you’re a prince and all I’d love you to join my crew.” Luffy said finishing up the cum off the male’s body. “You have a duty to your people and all. I’d kidnap you but Weakhoshi would cry if I took her big brother away.”

“So I guess this is good bye.” Luffy said and kissed the blue haired male. The merman blacked out after that Luffy picked him up and put him to bed. Luffy returned to his crew.

“Luffy what did Prince Fukaboshi want?” Zoro asked. Luffy grinned. “He wanted to thank me personally for all we did and to apologize for what the people tried to do to us.”

“Surprised you didn’t ask him to join our crew.” Chopper spoke. “I know he couldn’t just like Vivi couldn’t come with us.” Luffy said sadly. Fukaboshi and his little sister missed Luffy greatly. Fukaboshi found himself touching himself thinking of the day Luffy would come back to Fishman Island. He would be King of the Pirates and he would be king of Ryugu Kingdom.

End


End file.
